Melanocortins are peptide products resulting from post-translational processing of pro-opiomelanocortin and are known to have a broad array of physiological activities. The natural melanocortins include the different types of melanocyte stimulating hormone (α-MSH, β-MSH, γ-MSH) and ACTH. Of these, α-MSH and ACTH are considered to be the main endogenous melanocortins.
The melanocortins mediate their effects through melanocortin receptors (MC-R), a subfamily of G-protein coupled receptors. There are at least five different receptor subtypes (MC1-R to MC5-R). MC1-R mediates pigmentation of the hair and skin. MC2-R mediates the effects of ACTH on steroidogenisis in the adrenal gland. MC3-R and MC4-R are predominantly expressed in the brain. MC5-R is considered to have a role in the exocrine gland system.
The melanocortin-4 receptor (MC4-R) is a seven-transmembrane receptor. MC4-R may participate in modulating the flow of visual and sensory information, coordinate aspects of somatomotor control, and/or participate in the modulation of autonomic outflow to the heart. Science 1992 257:1248-125. Significantly, inactivation of this receptor by gene targeting has resulted in mice that develop a maturity onset obesity syndrome associated with hyperphagia, hyperinsulinemia, and hyperglycemia. Cell 1997 Jan. 10; 88(1): 131-41. MC4-R has also been implicated in other disease states including erectile disorders, cardiovascular disorders, neuronal injuries or disorders, inflammation, fever, cognitive disorders, and sexual behavior disorders. Hadley M. E. and Haskell-Luevano C., The proopiomelanocortin system. Ann N Y Acad Sci, 1999 Oct. 20;885:1.
Furthermore, observations in connection with endogenous MCx-R antagonists indicate that MC4-R is implicated in endogenous energy regulation. For example, an agouti protein is normally expressed in the skin and is an antagonist of the cutaneous MC receptor involved in pigmentation, MC1-R. M. M. Ollmann et al., Science, 278:135-138 (1997). However, overexpression of agouti protein in mice leads to a yellow coat color due to antagonism of MC1-R and increased food intake and body weight due to antagonism of MC4-R. L. L. Kiefer et al., Biochemistry, 36: 2084-2090 (1997); D. S. Lu et al., Nature, 371:799-802 (1994). Agouti related protein (AGRP), an agouti protein homologue, antagonizes MC4-R but not MC1-R. T. M. Fong et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 237:629-631 (1997). Administration of AGRP in mice increases food intake and causes obesity but does not alter pigmentation. M. Rossi et al., Endocrinology, 139:4428-4431 (1998). Together, this research indicates that MC4-R participates in energy regulation, and therefore, identifies this receptor as a target for a rational drug design for the treatment of obesity.
In connection with MC4-R and its uncovered role in the etiology of obesity and food intake, the prior art has reported compounds or compositions that act as agonists or antagonists of MC4-R. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,589 describes polypeptides that are capable of modulating signaling activity of melanocortin receptors. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,054,556 and 5,731,408 describe families of agonists and antagonists for MC4-R receptors that are lactam heptapeptides having a cyclic structure.
There is a need to for potent and specific agonists of MC4-R that are low molecular weight non-peptide small molecules. Methods of treating a melanocortin-4 receptor mediated disease, such as obesity, with such non-peptide drugs, are also particularly desirable.